1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to systems or devices on portable electronic devices that limit the device's functionality when operated in an environment or location that requires the user's constant attention.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many states have passed laws preventing drivers from surfing the web and sending and receiving text or email messages while driving. The purpose of these laws is to reduce driver distraction believed to cause many motor vehicle accidents. In spite of fact that violators of these laws must pay large fines, many drivers ignore these laws and continue to search the web and send and receive text and email messages while driving. Because operating an electronic device in a motor vehicle is difficult to detect, law enforcement personnel find it difficult to find violating drivers.
Many motor vehicles have Bluetooth transmitters and receivers (hereinafter called Bluetooth transceivers) located inside the passenger compartments that can be linked to the smart keys and other Bluetooth transceivers located in cellular telephones and other devices commonly carried by a driver of a motor vehicle. Some motor vehicle Bluetooth transceivers are directly coupled or built into the motor vehicle's audio entertainment system, while others are aftermarket Bluetooth transceivers that selectively mounted onto a visor located over the driver or built into a GPS navigation and traffic device mounted on the dashboard. Such devices allow the driver to send and receive telephone calls in a ‘hands free’ manner via their cellular telephones.
Bluetooth transceivers in two devices must be linked to ‘paired’ in order to communicate. When paired, a piconet is created between them that remains activate so long as the transceivers are activated and operated within a transmission range (typically 30 feet). Once paired, the two transceivers will automatically reconnect when activated and moved within the transmission range. Today, most drivers will ‘pair’ the Bluetooth transceiver in their cellular telephone to the motor vehicle's Bluetooth transceiver so that each time the driver enters the motor vehicle with the cellular telephone, the transceivers are automatically linked together.
What is needed is a system and method of temporarily preventing the surfing of the web or the transmission and receipt of text and email messages when the electronic device that is normally configured to surf the web and to transmit and receive text and email messages, is activated and located in a motor vehicle with a Bluetooth transceiver.